


crAsh

by rapono



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm, Suicide, Trauma, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: And she was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really plan on giving context, but I felt the need to put this out there.

She ws gone. Feng was gone for good. The entity had taken her permanently, with no hope left to give, she as a useless toy.

The knife still lay on the grass, the blood staining the metal surface the only remains of the young gamer. Nea sat not far from it, eyes fixed on the blade.

Her mind was still replaying it, the knife driven into her chest by Feng's own hands, a look of bore and uncaring, before she was swallowed up one last time.

She was gone. And Nea was alone.

Her body shivered, rigid and unable to move, yet shaking with emotional trauma. Her nails dug into the dirt, as fluids continued to leak down her face.

“Why. Why would you do this.”

Her voiced was hushed, strained from when she had screamed, begging for a different resolution.

“Did all that time together mean nothing to you!? Did you really love me when you said it back!?!”

But there was no one there to respond.

Nea didn’t know how long he my there, broken, until familiar footsteps came from behind her.

He was here.

Large hands found their way around her neck, like a boa around its prey. But she no longer cared.

She brought her own hand up to his, pushing them closer to her throat.

“Do it. Please destroy me.”

Michael’s grip tightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _How long did you think we could make it?_
> 
> _How far did you think we could take it?_
> 
> _We couldn’t be bothered, we didn’t have time to think so far ahead._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but it's not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had time to console. It’s not over for me, I’ve moved on now. But I still miss what we had, and I won’t destroy the recordings. They still make me smile.

And yet, they didn’t crush her like she wanted. Her windpipe was still intact. She could still breathe.

“Wh-what are you waiting for? There’s no reason for me to keep living, not when I’ll never see her in a trial again.”

In what felt like defiance, his grip loosened. Angry, Nea grabbed his large hands, trying to make him squeeze the life out of her.

“Kill me! Kill me you bastard! Kill me!”

He let her go. 

Nea almost crumpled into a heap, emotions bubbling out of her, along with questions. She pounded the earth with her fist in frustration, and her eye caught the gleam of metal once more.

The knife.

“Fine, if you don’t kill me, then I’ll out have to do it myself.”

Quickly, she reached for the knife, blood still fresh, gripping the handle with her shaking hands. But before she could attempt to plunge it into her body, his hands were on her again, this time on her hands. He held her firm, yanks useless and fruitless.

“Hey, let go!”

Her grip was soon wrenched apart, the blade out of her hands ashe quickly confiscated it. He wasn’t going to kill her, or let her kill herself.

Still sitting on the ground, she trapped a handful of her coveralls, before beating on his leg.

“Fuck you fuck you fuck you! I hate you so much! Fuck you! Let me die! Let me die!”

Myers said and did nothing, letying her pound her fists into his legs, seemingly unfazed. She couldn’t even hurt him, let alone herself.

As time went on, her angry screaming turned into begging and weeping.

“Please… just, just let me die. It’s not worth it anymore… please…”

It wasn’t long before she tired out, still clinging to his leg, tears and snot soaking into his coveralls. Her outburst had called down to sniffling, and she was worn out, fists sore, body heavy.

“Please… I miss her…”

Nea found herself being plucked off the ground, and with more care then usual, placed over his shoulder. He carries her with ease, especially since she had tired herself out too much to struggle.

At first she hoped he was gonna sacrifice her, but alas, he went pass every hook. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where he was taking her.

The familiar hum soon caught in her ears, as she was placed down gently beside it, the black mist cool on her skin. She stared up at the white mask, all his thoughts and feelings and intentions hidden beneath the latex.

“Why?”

She heard him sigh, as a hand was placed on her shoulder, gentle, comforting. She could almost see his eyes, dark, calm, and… was that a look of sorrow?

Before he question was answered, Michael pushed her into the hatch, and Nea plunged into the dark depths below.

She was alone, but, maybe not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _How long did you think we could make it?_
> 
> _How far did you think we could take it?_
> 
> _How bad did we want it? Good did it feel? Driving fast until we crashed into each other’s arms._


End file.
